


Drabble #20

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: I'm here. You're here.





	Drabble #20

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble #20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743168) by [TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite). 



> I felt the inspiration to turn a fic into a comic

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
